Beyond Life and Death
by Nixel
Summary: A sequel to Dreaming Reality. Ginny dies for the good of the Magical World, but what does it mean for her? An Angsty moment of Ginny and Tom


**Beyond Life and Death**

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me and I borrowed the reference to "limbo" and Ginny's full name from Barb's Psychic Serpent Trilogy.

A/N: This is a sequel or an epilogue to my other story: Dreaming Reality. Without the first story many of the things will lose their meaning, so I would advice to read "Dreaming Reality" before reading this.

xXxXxXxXx

_Once born, and you're forever there_

_Forever chained to my soul_

_Even in death we're meant to be together_

_To be in fire, water, air, earth._

xXxXx

"Name?"

She heard a clear, indifferent voice. A shiver went down her spine. 'What? Where am I? Who am…? Oh…'

"Virginia Annabelle Weasley."

"You are staying here. You are not meant to be in either world."

This was said with the same indifference in the same clear voice. To the girl, it seemed that those words were the verdict of a cruel judge, and maybe they were. Professor Dumbledore had told her that death is just another adventure for the mind, and now she was denied this adventure and she doesn't even know why.

The area around her looked like it was a gray giant hall of an ancient cathedral done in Gothic style. Numerous columns surrounded a side of the hall that she was closest to. Most likely the whole area was surrounded by the columns, but since the air here was like thick gray fog it was impossible to tell. Ginny could not see more then six meters around herself and when she looked up, there was the same gray color as everywhere else.

Her mind drifted to the past few days.

_It was a sunny day and the nature celebrated the upcoming of summer time. People on the other hand were less than happy. The Headmaster just received news about a scheduled attack on Hogwarts coming up less two days. It is expected to be the Last Battle. The results of this battle will decide the future of the whole Magical world and more._

_Now was the time to get everyone and everything prepared. The roles were quickly divided among the students and staff members, since there was no use to rely on the Ministry for help. Chaos and death are awaiting the world if Hogwarts would fall to the wands of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore was left in the command of a miniature army. All of the teachers became executive officers while the students became the soldiers. Children who were in fourth year and older were allowed on the battle field if they excelled in Defense and dueling. Other students were to stay in the castle and help with other tasks. Masses of people: relatives, recent graduates and other volunteers were coming to Hogwarts to participate to help the efforts any way possible._

_The newfound soldiers, whether students or volunteers, were practicing (and in many cases learning) hexes, curses and shields with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter as instructors. This was the largest group in the castle, and it positioned itself in the old dueling chamber not far away from the Great Hall._

_Anyone able in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration gathered in the Dining Hall and worked under the guidance of Fred and George Weasley to create useful object for the fight. Some of the jokes from the infamous Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes could be used to booby trap the grounds while other tricks could help the fighters improve their chances. Many of the defensive, healing and sense-sharpening potions were incorporated into sweets for easier access during the battle._

_The rest of the student and volunteer body joined the Hospital Wing to learn as much as it was possible about healing. They only had two days, after all, and the only way to survive was to help with the last battle even if you are unable to fight. Madam Pompfre and Molly Weasley only had two other professional medi-wizards to help during the battle, and that will never be enough for such an occasion._

_The castle never looked as busy as it did the last two days. People were training in the hallways during whatever free time they got from their instructors. Messengers were running from one place to another with errands. New people were constantly entering the building after a security check._

_Ginny usually worked in the dueling chamber, only occasionally joining the Weasley twins with what used to be practical jokes. The evening of the attack, on the other hand was different. Ginny was invited to headmaster's office to discuss something. To say that the girl was surprised would be an understatement. She had been there only once in her life; and that was because of Tom. Her intuition insisted that the reason for this visit would have the same name, and it was proven correct._

_What she found out had left her shocked. First of all the conclusion of the conflict will be decided between Voldemort and Harry Potter, just like majority predicted. There was a prophesy written about it before Harry was even born, so nobody would be able to interfere. The second part of the conversation stunned her even more: it appeared that the Headmaster had always known her deepest secret, he knew about her Tom. Not only did he know about the connection, but he also planned to use it as a key to win the war._

_It all began when Tom Riddle, still being a student, trapped his soul into a diary. It was done to preserve his memories, so he could open the Chamber of Secrets later; and also to protect himself from being killed. Decades later Lucius Malfoy found the diary and passed the cursed book to the youngest Weasley. What was meant as a success, turned out a major failure. When Harry destroyed the diary, Tom's soul was trapped within Ginny and entangled with her own soul._

_During all of this time Voldemort was protected from "Avada Kedavra" and other killing curses, since his soul was hidden in the safety of the diary, and later – Ginny._

_Those stories and explanations were the basis of Dumbledore's request. He wanted a girl, in particular Ginny Weasley, in the front line of the forces together with the best duelers. There was more, of course: the most important part of the task was to die. Most specifically Ginny was requested to "be killed by "Avada Kedavra" about the time when Harry reached Voldemort". Dumbledore wanted her to die so the Magical World would have a chance of surviving… To die on her 18th birthday, two months before graduation… To die, so that the soul of the enemy would die as well._

_And you know what? She did it. While death was feasting beneath the sun, while young and old were falling to the ground injured; Ginny Weasley gave up her life by throwing herself in front of the killing curse Lucius Malfoy sent at Harry Potter._

"It seems that there are some people whose life and actions are important to the world; like Harry and Tom. They have done many great things even if some of those things are classified as horrible.

Other people are important to the world due to their mistakes; like Severus and Lucius. If Severus would not have made the mistake of joining the side which he does not belong to – the Dark Lord's side; Dumbledore wouldn't have had the information about Voldemort's attacks. Lucius, on the other hand, without changing sides, helped the Warriors of Light simply by being ignorant while trying to destroy.

Among the important people, I guess, my category would be the last one. As hard as it is to know it; I am important to the world because of my death. Of course the mistake of writing in a cursed diary is also important, but it is more like a prerequisite for the importance of my death. It feels kind of sad. I can't stop wondering how Lily Potter felt about her own death, since we both belong to this category."

Those were some of Ginny's thoughts as she sat in the Gray Hall. She felt as if she was waiting for something.

She was waiting even though she died. She died it to fulfill her debt to the world. She did it to clear her bill to the Boy-Who-Lived. She did it to mark a new beginning.

Ginny lost her ties to the girl of 11 years that had a crush on the famous hero and ignored the warning signs of dangers. She does not bear the knowledge that she owes her life to the Boy-Who-Lived because now the wizard's debt is fulfilled.

Ginny is no longer a girl of 15 who is afraid to show other people that she is her own character and does not live to fulfill the dreams that her family lay on her. She doesn't need to hide that she is writing in the diary or that she has another person in her soul. She doesn't need to feel indebt to her family because she gave her life for them and for the world.

The only debt that Virginia Annabelle Weasley still holds is the one to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The Gray Hall was quite but not empty. As she sat on the floor lost in her thoughts people appeared and disappeared from her view.

There goes Luna Lovegood. She smiles before disappearing, which means that she is happy with the decision of "the Voice". Crabb and Goyle Sr. are frozen in silent scream as they blinked out of the area to receive their punishments.

In the small area that was open to the girl's eyes figures were passing. … Cho… Justine… Nott… Faces of both, enemies and friends, students and adults, acquaintances and strangers. Nothing saved them from death. …Susan… Lucius… Percy… Parkinson… By the looks of it the battle of Hogwarts was a bloody one. The only way to know the results is to wait for the key players. …Arthur… Filch… Lestrange…

Slowly the amount of incoming began to decline. …Pettigrew… Neville...

Ginny saw her father, brother and friends pass before her eyes, entering the realms of the dead and she couldn't grieve. She could feel waiting and solitude but not grieve and satisfaction.

As she stood up, she realized the problem: Tom. They are not together anymore. His soul's presence can not be traced inside of her. She couldn't feel without him beyond loneliness and she knew she would have to wait.

A figure appeared in front of her, almost touching. Other figures kept their distance from her position, but now…

The girl looked up and nearly screamed as her gaze met red eyes filled with shock and hatred. A face with snakelike features and red eyes was easily recognized even by any person. Voldemort. The one who went by the name Tom Riddle formerly. Ginny never saw this… creature... after his rebirth, but the aura of pure evil didn't surprise her.

"Hell would be too nice to take him," was the girl's first thought; the second being "Where is the handsome, angry and lost boy that he was at the age of 16, I wonder."

Just as she thought that, Voldemort began to quiver. His face and body looked like they had been sprayed with acid as they began to melt and boil. Only there was no liquid. There was nothing except for a piercing screech and light smoke. As the cloud around ex-Lord's body began to clear, Ginny saw that the tissue that supposed to be skin, now looked like a crooked dirt mast which was about to fall of. Convulsions started to possess the body as the pieces of the 'mask' began to destroy themselves accompanied by the screams of fallen villain.

Ginny took several steps back and closed her eyes. The horrible scene continued to replay itself on the backs of her eyelids, but she forced herself not to tumble. In a few moments the bawls ceased and only loud, heavy breathing could be heard. This breathing neared and grew stronger with every intake. A low whisper startled her for a second.

"No potions to save you from me here, Ginny."

"Tom…" Ginny whispered with apprehension as she opened her eyes and realized who was stationed before her. She swayed and abruptly found herself trapped between a column and a strong warm body.

He was the only person who could put her in this position no matter what. Even the famous Weasley twins used caution with their 'little sis' because of her fiery temper. But Tom was different. When she was 11 and began writing in her diary he could always make her feel what he wanted her to feel. Now she was almost eighteen and lost her innocence, but Tom still knew her inside and out. He also matured within her and now strongly resembled a predator: strong, unpredictable and dangerous.

"Did you miss me, Ginny? All those nights alone for the past two months, did you wish me with you? You owe me for those nights, Ginny, and I am going to make you pay."

"Tom." A helpless murmur was the only reply Ginny was able to construct.

"You killed me, you know. You died for the Golden Griffindor Boy just like his mother did. You stupid girl with your dumb desire to do things right… Your morality forced me to die twice in one day: with you and then as a Dark Lord. I have imagined things differently when I created the diary." Tom hissed.

The girl stared up at him speechless. She never thought about what her sacrifice would mean for the man in front of her. Ginny inhaled sharply and focused back on reality as she felt Tom sucking gently on her neck. A second later she cried out in pain when his fingers dug into her sides painfully.

"You will pay for everything, Ginny, I promise you. We have a whole eternity in between of the worlds, and you are completely mine, now. You are mine, Ginny. Forever mine, remember that. I will make you pay for everything, and you will never wish for me to stop."

"I know, Tom," Ginny said as he pulled her further away from the Gray Hall and into the receding fog. "I am yours, forever. I would never wish it different, just like you wouldn't. We will never be separate here."


End file.
